


Коцит

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Gen, Hell, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Ты же никогда не предашь меня, мой темный рыцарь?— Никогда, мой повелитель, — ответил Спарда.Он соврал.
Relationships: Mundus & Sparda (Devil May Cry)





	Коцит

**Author's Note:**

> Коцит — ледяное озеро в "Божественной комедии", девятый круг — предательство.

На фоне прочего хаоса ада Коцит казался местом умиротворяющим, как бы странно это ни звучало.

Пока за его пределами бушевали вечные битвы, озеро из кристально-чистого льда незыблемым зеркалом лежало в самом глубоком сердце ада. Его спокойные широкие берега окружали темные стены дворца Мундуса, выстроенного прямо вокруг холодного блюдца.

Спарда любил это место. Как бы странно это ни звучало. Он приходил сюда порой, чтобы постоять в безбрежной и вечной тишине, ощутить прохладу, так несвойственную аду, и подумать.

А мыслей в последнее время было много.

Мундус стоял посреди озера недвижимо и смотрел на лед. Заметив приближение Спарды, он протянул руку и велел:

— Подойди.

Спарда ступил на лед. Он не проломится под его весом, потому что озеро промерзло до дна. Он подошел к своему повелителю и поклонился ему, заглянув в глаза — жест, позволенный лишь ему одному.

— Ты же никогда не предашь меня, мой темный рыцарь?

Спарда посмотрел под свои ноги, на прозрачные толщи льда, в которых вмерзли предатели, посмевшие пойти против Мундуса. Они были еще живы. Они никогда-никогда не умрут.

Коцит — это тюрьма. Трофейный зал Мундуса, где он хранил свои победы над другими.

— Никогда, мой повелитель, — ответил Спарда, подняв взгляд.

Он соврал.


End file.
